isladealejitofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/TDAS Challenge Review
Hey everyone, RBW here with my first ever analysis blog. It's no secret that Total Drama All-Stars is easily the most hated Total Drama season. However, I saw another challenge review blog and I decided to write one for TDAS, and maybe we can find something good about TDAS. Heroes vs. Villains Challenge Reference: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 & Broadway, Baby! Challenge explanation: Jump off the cliff into Lake Wawanakwa, which is filled with sharks. Retrieve a key from the bottom and have the baby carriage driver drive you to the McLean Spa Hotel. Use the key, and if the door opens then you win for your team. Participating contestants: Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra and Zoey. Winners: Villainous Vultures (Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott) Challenge won by: Alejandro Losers: Heroic Hamsters (Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra and Zoey) Eliminated: Lindsay This challenge manages to kick off Total Drama All-Stars rather well. It was a good idea to keep it as a homage to the show's first ever challenge, and it's also ironic that the most controversial season's first challenge references a controversial episode. As for the challenge itself, it's not original by any means but the McLean Spa Hotel and the baby carriages do manage to breath some new life into this otherwise done challenge. This is yet another challenge that puts a certain contestant under more pressure than the rest; in this case, the baby carriage drivers Lindsay and Jo. If they don't perform well, then they're under instant threat of elimination. This is even more unfair in Lindsay's case, but that's irrelevant. This flaw in the challenge resembles some other unfair ones, such as one team member having to pull the sled in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better while the rest relax. Continuing, the contestants don't seem to be as afraid this time. Some might say this is to be expected of Total Drama veterans, but what about the second generation cast? I can't say I won't miss seeing their diverse reactions. But that's just me. Although they do show Scott's reaction, so that was cool. The no-switch rule that Chris implemented on the baby carriages was a bad addition, since once again it let a contestant be singled out, but I guess I'm neutral on it since it was pretty much expected. Predictable? Yes. The sharks in the water provided a nice little thrill as the contestants scrambled around to find their keys. Also, this challenge had a very poor plot twist, but one I enjoyed watching anyway: Alejandro in the Drama Machine. I mean, we all knew he was in there, but I gotta say his debut onto the season was REALLY epic. He escapes from the Drama Machine, finds a key, is wheeled to the hotel and WINS for his team! That's why I was rooting for Alejandro from the start, especially after Lindsay's elimination. Best Performer: While I would say Alejandro, he was missing throughout the challenge, until his epic scene in the end. So I gotta go with Jo, who had more energy than everyone else this time around. Overall Rating: 6/10. A lackluster challenge made better by the addition of new elements. However, it loses points for singling out contestants. Category:Blog posts